So Far Away
by The Eastern Writer
Summary: Primer One-Shot que hago, sobre la canción So Far Away de Red... Un accidente con agua oscura hace que Eli quede en estado fantasma, al igual que los mineros de la Caverna Nefasta, solo que esta vez, nadie puede verlo, escucharlo o sentirlo... Qué hará entonces para que pueda volver a la normalidad?


Lejos y Cerca

Narrador: Han sido das difíciles para todos en BajoTerra y más después de la trágica muerte de Eli Shane tras un accidente con una agua oscura y todos se preguntan ¿Qué hará ahora la Banda de Shane para seguir después de una sem –no termina porque Kord apaga la televisión-

Kord: Nunca hay nada bueno que ver en la tele –dijo levantándose del sillón y lanzando el control al piso- Voy a hacer lo que sea en mi cuarto… No me busquen

Junjie: Ni siquiera meditar ayuda a desaparecer este sufrimiento –dijo dejando de meditar para salir afuera-

Todo era oscuro y negro en todo el refugio, no podían creer que su amigo, legítimo líder y hermano se marchara así, sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando un duro vacío en el corazón de todos y una amarga tristeza interminable en todo el lugar

Trixie: Lo que daría por volver a… Por lo menos escuchar su voz otra vez –dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-

Eli: Pero ¡Estoy aquí! –dijo aparentemente en frente de ella pero no lo veía o escuchaba o sentía- ¡Sigo vivo! O… Medio, ahh, no sé lo que pasó al ahogarme en el agua oscura… ¡Pero no estoy muerto!... Eso creo… Oigan, por favor chicos

Pronto: Yo igual Trixie, daría incluso mi honor por verlo otra vez –dijo consolándola-

Eli: ¡Esto no es justo! Estoy aquí –dijo colocándose frente a Pronto, él caminaba en dirección a Eli pero simplemente lo atravesó, Eli se asustó- …¿O no lo estoy?... ¿Qué pasó conmigo? Soy… ¿Un fantasma? No pueden verme… O escucharme… O sentirme –dijo marchándose hacia afuera-

 **PDV (Punto de vista) de Eli**

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de castigo?... ¿Qué pasó conmigo?... Medio vivo, medio muerto… ¿Es una broma?... Por culpa de la Goon y ese terrible accidente ahora estoy así… No pueden verme, no pueden escucharme… ¿Qué hago aquí? Si estoy vivo ¿Por qué no me ven o escuchan? Si estoy muerto ¿Por qué no me voy al otro lado, a la otra vida?... ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

 **Fin del PDV**

Trixie caminaba hacia afuera donde estaba Eli, caminaba con una foto en sus manos, al llegar solo se sienta en el lugar y comienza a llorar, a desahogarse ya que era la que más sufría, Eli la veía y también dejaba salir algunas lágrimas

Trixie: Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo –dijo cabizbaja mirando la foto y llorando-

Eli: Y yo que pudieras verme… O escucharme –dijo triste al verla, sentado a su lado-

Trixie: No puedo creer que te hayas ido…

Eli: … ¡No lo hice! ¡Sigo aquí! ¡Por favor escúchame! –dijo suplicando-

Trixie: … No puedo seguir sin ti… ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

Eli: No, ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Mírame! –dijo poniéndose en frente de ella pero era en vano- ¿No puedes verme?

Trixie: … Me duele aceptar que te hayas ido… Y aunque sea duro tendré que seguir sin ti… Es lo que hubieras querido ¿No? –dijo hablándole a la foto-

Eli: Ahg, el precio de la ironía… ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! –dijo intentando tomar su mano pero no pudo, simplemente la atravesó, al ver esto empezó a cantar-

 **So Far Away (De Red, si quieren lo buscan)**

I am right here with you

I couldn't be more close

Pretending that I'm in this moment,

When I'm only a ghost

I listen to the words you're saying

Words I'm fighting to believe

It's like I'm living from a distance

When you're out of reach

I wanna feel it,

When I mean it,

When I say it,

Can you hear me at all?

And I feel so far away, far away from everything

Outside wondering when I got lost

I threw my arms up in the air, why do I disappear

How can your love be so close?

When I'm so far away?

Remember when you found me drowning

You pulled me from the deepest end

I promised that I'll never leave you

Now I'm drowning again

It's killing me with every breath

Witnessing the life I lived

Only you know who I am

I'm reaching out my hand

I wanna feel it,

When I mean it,

When I say it,

Can you hear me at all?

And I feel so far away, far away from everything

Outside wondering when I got lost

I threw my arms up in the air, why do I disappear?

How can your love be so close?

When I'm so far away?

I'm so far away [x5]

Yeeeah yeeeeah

And I don't wanna waste time

Living a half-life

Are you listening?

Now give it back to me!

I remember everything

The way it used to be.

Yeah give it back to me

Yeah give it back to me

I hear your voice

But inside I'm lost.

And I feel so far away, far away from everything

Outside wondering when I got lost

I threw my arms up in the air, why do I disappear

How can your love be so close?

When I'm so far away?

I'm so far away

I'm so far away

Trixie obviamente no escuchó la canción que Eli cantó, así que ella simplemente caminó hacia adentro y se fue a su cuarto, Eli solo se quedó ahí un rato intentando no llorar, luego se fue adentro aunque no tenía caso, se fue con Kord al garaje donde lo encontró debajo de su meca trabajando y mejorándolas

Eli: Siempre es tu pasatiempo… Las mecas –dijo al ver a su hermano troll debajo de su meca trabajando duro-

Kord: Unos ajustes más y… ¡Auch! –dijo al lastimarse la mano con un engrane-

Eli: ¡Auch! Oye ¿Estás bien?

Kord: ¡Ah! Rayos me corté la mano –dijo sosteniéndose la mano cortada con la otra y dirigiéndose hacia la sala con las babosas, Eli lo sigue-

Eli: Wow, qué cortada

Kord: ¡Ah! Oye Doc, ¿Puedes? –dijo extendiendo su mano cortada hacia la babosa, esta asciende con la cabeza y usa sus poderes los cuales llegan ligeramente hasta Eli, la mano de Kord se cura-

Eli: ¡Wow! Doc se ha vuelto más fuerte, es una excelente babosa

Kord: Ah, gracias amiguito –dijo volviendo al garaje-

Eli: ¿Irás de nuevo? Nunca aprendes ¿Verdad? –dijo burlándose y poniéndose en frente de Kord pero de nuevo fue en vano, Eli al verlo se deprime un poco y va con las babosas, todas tristes y deprimidas por él y más Burpy- ¿Ustedes también? No me sorprende… Pero descuiden, veré la forma de volver a… Estado material –dijo acariciando a Doc, Doc ligeramente lo siente y se voltea pero se sorprende al no ver nada, Eli se sorprende al verlo voltear- ¿Doc? ¿Pudiste sentirme? ¿Volteaste? ¿Doc? –dijo un poco esperanzado, Doc solo por instinto usa sus poderes de nuevo y tocan a Eli, aunque Eli no vio ningún cambió- Lo imaginé…

Eli se apartó de las babosas, deprimido, Junjie ligeramente lo ve y luego desaparece, no prestó atención ya que creyó que era obra de su imaginación o de su estado de tristeza, Eli caminó hacia la habitación de Trixie donde la encontró en su cama dormida, se quedó ahí parado viéndola por un segundo

Eli: ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué? –dijo molesto empujando un jarrón que había en la habitación pensando que iba a atravesarlo al igual que las demás cosas pero no fue así, el jarrón cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido que despertó a Trixie-

Trixie: ¿Qué? –dijo confundida, luego miró que la ventana estaba abierta y la cerró- Qué extraño… Ninguna brisa podría derribar este jarrón... Pero ya que –dijo agachándose a recoger los restos-

Eli: Wow, ¿Qué fue eso? Al parecer tengo un ligero efecto en las cosas… Tal vez pueda hacer una señal de que estoy vivo o… De que no estoy muerto –dijo tomando un pincel-

Trixie recogía los pedazos del jarrón que estaban en el piso cuando una escritura con pintura roja comenzaba a verse en la pared, ella veía atentamente y luego se espantó al ver que la escritura decía Eli

Trixie: ¡Ahhh! –gritó asustada y luego corrió hacia la sala-

Eli: …Quizá pintura roja en la pared no fue la mejor opción –dijo caminando hacia la sala-

Junjie: ¡Trixie! ¿Qué sucede? –dijo al verla tan alterada-

Trixie: ¡Ya! Todo esto me está volviendo loca, yo... Estaba en mi cuarto, me despertó un jarrón que se cayó, no sé cómo, y después, ahh, en la pared con pintura roja y… Decía Eli… ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! –dijo muy rápido ya que estaba alterada y asustada-

Junjie: La verdad… Hace un rato creí ver a Eli también

Kord: Eso es imposible, saben que Eli está…

Pronto: ¿Muerto?

Kord: No quería recordarlo Pronto, gracias –dijo molesto-

Eli: ¡Que no estoy muerto! –gritó enojado, solo que esta vez los demás pudieron escucharlo-

Trixie, Kord, Junjie, Pronto: ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! –dijeron todos alterados-

Eli: Wow, ¿Pudieron escucharme?

Pronto: ¡Lo escuché otra vez!

Kord: No es cierto…

Junjie: Aahhh… ¿Eli? –dijo medio asustado y nervioso-

Eli: ¡Sí! ¿Quién más crees? –dijo mientras estaba detrás de él, los chicos voltearon y lo vieron- ¿Ya pueden verme? ¿Ya me escuchan?

Trixie, Junjie, Kord, Pronto: … ¡AAAHHHHHH! –gritaron todos asustados-

Pronto: ¡EL FANTASMA DE ELI! –dijo poniéndose detrás de Kord y Kord solo caminaba en retroceso al igual que todos-

Eli: Por última vez, ¡NO ESTOY MUERTO! –gritó furioso-

Kord: Eres transparente, supongo que no comes y casi flotas… ¿Qué eres entonces? –dijo apuntándole temeroso mientras los demás solo se refugiaban detrás de él-

Eli: Ahh… Escuchen, ¿Recuerdan la vez que estábamos en la Caverna Nefasta? ¿Y había fantasmas de mineros por todos lados?... Junjie tu no estabas pero supongo que los demás lo recordarán

Trixie: Sí

Eli: Pues de igual manera estoy yo

Junjie: Caiste en un lago de agua oscura, te ahogaste y nunca saliste

Eli: Sí, sé que caí en ese lago y sí, sé que me… Ahogué… Pero de igual forma, los mineros nos explicaron que el agua oscura absorbe tu energía vital y cuando caí en ella eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó… Solo que esta vez más potente ya que me ahogué

Pronto: ¿Cómo podemos creerte?

Eli: ¡Sigo siendo el mismo!

Junjie: Ya pasó una semana…

Eli: Sí, y yo he estado aquí tratando de comunicarme una que otra vez y ustedes no han podido verme o escucharme

Trixie: ¿Y cómo es que ahora sí?

Eli: … ¡Doc! ¡Sí! Cuando Kord se cortó la mano mientras mejoraba las mecas fue con Doc y yo fui con él

Kord: Estuviste ahí cuando eso pasó –dijo dejando su lanzadora y el miedo-

Eli: ¡Sí! Estuve ahí, he estado aquí todo el tiempo… También cuando dijiste que quisieras que estuviera contigo –dijo dirigiéndose a Trixie- …Estuve ahí… Solo que invisible…

Junjie: Entonces, cuando creí verte alejarte de las babosas, realmente estabas ahí

Eli: ¡Sí! Y ahora que están convencidos de eso, ¿Quieren ayudarme? Estoy medio vivo y no completo, el efecto del agua oscura aun no desaparece

Trixie: ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

Eli: …Lo único que se me ocurre es Doc

Fueron y tomaron a Doc, Junjie la cargó en su lanzadora y la disparó contra Eli, aunque desafortunadamente Doc solo lo atravesó

Junjie: No funcionó

Eli: Ahh… -dijo cabizbajo- …Pues no lo sé… No sé qué hacer, ¿Vivir el resto de mi vida como un muerto vivo?

Trixie: Tranquilo, encontraremos la forma –dijo intentando poner su mano sobre el hombro de Eli pero no funcionó-

Eli: Gracias –dijo aun cabizbajo-

Junjie: ….. Tal vez ¡El Clan Sombra puede ayudarnos!

Pronto: ¡Buena idea!

Kord: ¿Soportaremos el sombraductor? Ah no, tu puedes hablar con ellos –dijo burlándose de Junjie-

Pronto: ¡Genial! ¡Recuperaremos a Eli! ¡Recuperaremos a Eli! ¡SÍ!

Eli: ¿Me recuperarán? ¡Yo nunca me fui! –dijo molesto-

Así todos se fueron en sus mecas hacia Close Window, una caverna secreta y sagrada para Clan Sombra por eso al llegar allí todos los atacaron y ellos obviamente se defendieron

Trixie: ¿Por qué nos atacan?

Clan Sombra: ¡Ahderus van detusch! Obdise ronem

Junjie: Dicen que es un lugar sagrado y que lo estamos invadiendo –dijo evadiendo algunas babosas-

Trixie: ¡¿No puedes decirles que lo hacemos por una buena causa?! –dijo evadiendo una babosa-

Junjie: Se los diría pero no creo que quieran escucharnos ahora

Eli: Descuiden, solucionaré esto –dijo caminando hacia el Clan Sombra, todos al verlo simplemente dejan de disparar y se quedan asombrados al ver a Eli- Sí, ¿Qué tal? ¡Hola a todos!

El Clan Sombra al verlo deja a la Banda de Shane y los guía rápido a la cámara principal del Líder Sombra

Líder Sombra: ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡¿Por qué los trajeron?! (Hablaron en su idioma)

Clan Sombra: Necesitan –el líder lo interrumpe-

Líder Sombra: ¡No me importa lo que necesiten! ¡Sácalos de aquí!

Clan Sombra: Pero es que él –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: ¿Hay algún problema?

Líder Sombra: ¿Dodjen vor sardem?

Eli: Junjie

Junjie: Preguntó confundido que si tu no habías muerto

Eli: Nunca estuve muerto, solo que mi energía vital fue drenada por el agua oscura y al ser así pasé a un estado fantasmal de vida y muerte… No estoy vivo pero tampoco muerto, vinimos aquí con la esperanza de que ustedes pudieran ayudarnos, mi babosa sanadora Doc pudo hacer algo por mí por eso pueden verme, pero temo que ella ya hiso lo que podía, ya no puede hacer más ¿Tienen alguna forma de devolverme a mi estado material? ¿Devolver mi energía vital completamente?

Líder Sombra: …Tal vez hay una –dijo dándose media vuelta-

Eli: ¿Junjie?

Junjie: Sí, vamos hay que seguirlo

Todos fueron con el Líder Sombra hacia una especie de cámara de maestros donde estaban las lanzadoras de los mejores maestros de todo BajoTerra, incluyendo la de la Maestra Invencible

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Wow!

Eli: ¿Qué es esté lugar? ¡Es increíble!

Líder Sombra: Di hajem blod von calic dorem hyerterra

Junjie: Es una cámara de los maestros más poderosos de BajoTerra

Eli: ¡Asombroso! Pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El Líder Sombra comenzó a decir frases y palabras ceremoniales muy extrañas y toda la cámara comenzaba a brillar

Kord: Junjie

Junjie: Ahh, no sé qué está diciendo

Líder Sombra: Lumbus hadoc roc valheim –dijo en su extraño lenguaje y de pronto las lanzadoras de los maestros giraron y aparecieron los fantasmas de los maestros-

Pronto: Oh genial… Más fantasmas

Trixie: ¡La Maestra Invencible!

Shanai: Veo que volvemos a vernos Banda de Shane, jaja –dijo sonriendo-

Eli: Yy ¿Ahora qué?

Líder Sombra: harum vode

Junjie: Por allá

Eli: Muy bien –dijo caminando hacia el centro de la cámara de maestros- ¡Maestra!

Shanai: Hola de nuevo Shane, es un gusto… Aunque esperaba momento más oportuno para vernos de nuevo –dijo al ver su estado-

Eli: Es lo que pasa cuando te arriesgas salvando a BajoTerra

Shanai: Muy bien ¿Listo?

Eli: Yo nací listo… Un segundo, ¿Listo para qué?

La cámara de maestros comenzó a girar con Eli en el centro, los maestros comenzaron a hacer sus maniobras con sus lanzadoras y a formarse como uno, después de vueltas y vueltas y giros, al final todos le dispararon a Eli al mismo tiempo con sus lanzadoras, haciendo un destello luz en toda el área, Eli quedó tirado en el suelo

Trixie: ¡Eli! ¿Estás bien? –dijo corriendo hacia él y poniéndose de rodillas para ayudarlo a levantarse-

Eli: Ahh, yo… Yo… ¡Lo estoy! –dijo sonriendo al darse cuenta de que podía sentirla-

Trixie: ¡Ahh! ¡Eli! –dijo abrazandolo y él hacía lo mismo-

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡ELI! –dijeron todos corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo-

Kord: ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin estás de vuelta! –dijo alegre-

Eli: ¡Nunca me fui! –dijo molesto- Ahh, pero ya que… Gracias, les debo la vida… O la muerte –dijo riéndose dirigiéndose al Líder Sombra, él asciende con la cabeza-

Líder Sombra: No podíamos negar el que volvieras, después de todo BajoTerra necesita a un Shane que lo proteja

Eli: Muy bien chicos, hora de volver a casa

Se despidieron del Clan Sombra y se fueron a las cavernas conocidas a impartir orden en las cavernas y hacer presente que Eli estaba con vida ya que después de una semana de su accidente y ausencia de la banda, necesitaban mucho que arreglar, al terminar todo fueron de vuelta al refugio a ducharse, almorzar y dormir

Eli: Vaya, por fin en casa, realmente en casa, materializado y completamente vivo –dijo en su cama, rodeado de sus babosas que estaban encima de él, animadas y felices de verlo con vida-

Trixie: ¿Eli? –dijo entrando a la habitación- ¿Estás despierto?

Eli: Vivo y despierto –dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ella con su lanzadora en sus manos- Bien, ¿Con quién hay que luchar?

Trixie: Ah, no yo solo venía a hablar contigo –dijo sonriendo-

Eli: Lo sé, solo bromeaba –dijo sonriendo y dejando su lanzadora-

Trixie: Bueno, es que estoy tan feliz de verte y escucharte… No sabes lo que pasó… En toda esta semana –dijo dejando notar su tristeza-

Eli: Sí… De hecho lo sé… Estaba aquí no lo olvides

Trixie: Sí… Bueno, es que toda esa idea de que estuvieras muerto… Y yo –Eli la interrumpe-

Eli: Oye, tranquila ¿Está bien? Tranquila –dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, quitando una parte de su flequillo que tapaba su ojo, ella fue rápido con él y le dio un abrazo, él lo acepta- Estoy bien, ¿Ok? Estoy bien

Trixie: Me llenó de miedo pensar que te perdí –dijo mientras terminaba el abrazo y se ponía frente a él-

Eli: ¿Aun no estás convencida de que estoy aquí? –dijo sonriendo-

Trixie: No, es solo que –no terminó porque Eli le robó un beso en los labios, Eli iba a separarse pero ella lo detuvo, estuvieron ahí un rato hasta que a falta de oxígeno se separaron-

Eli: ¿Ahora si te convencí? –dijo sonriendo, todavía abrazándola-

Trixie: Bastante –dijo sonriendo- Estaría aquí toda la noche pero creo que mañana debemos seguir poniendo orden en todas las cavernas ¿No?

Eli: Buenas noches entonces –dijo sonriendo-

Trixie: Buenas noches –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Ambos volvieron a sus habitaciones y se fueron a dormir, antes de dormir Trixie en su habitación suspiró profundo muy alegre por lo que había pasado y Eli…

Eli: Por fin estoy de vuelta –dijo sonriendo, luego apagó la luz y durmió-

 **Bien! Primera vez haciendo un One-Shot de una canción, intenté hacerlo corto pero fue imposible xD Igual que intenté dejar el Elixie fuera pero ya vieron :P Se despide, eso fue todo, se despide su amiga aquí, The Eastern Writer**


End file.
